Life's Not That Pretty
by lovleydragonfly
Summary: Tsuna doesn't love nor like her life, but she will work towards making it better. Along the way she may need physical and emotional help to get out of the situations she's in though. Fem!Tsuna May be triggering?
1. Chapter 1

**Tsuna works at a brothel! May or may not be triggering? Dunno. BUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. RATED M FOR A REASON. I will not write full out lemons.**

 **Maybe.**

 **Disclaimer:Dont own KHR**

Tsuna yawned as she sat back in a red love seat. She blinking at the large flat screen TV in front of her and sniffed. She had her most recent client about an hour ago.

The room she was in was the girls resting area. A large room filled with comfortable furniture and a big TV. It had a large attached kitchen that was filled to the brim with food. Multiple girls where around Tsuna, scattered among the furniture. Tsuna tilted her head up as she smelt food.

"Whoever's in the kitchen, I want some!" Tsuna called. She was to lazy to look to see who was cooking. She snickered as a few girls looked at her in exasperation.

"Was that Tsu?" She heard a familiar voice. The girl closest to Tsuna sat up and stretched. The girl was sitting on a big blue bean-bag. "Yeah! Make some for me too~" Tsuna rolled her eyes as she heard numerous sounds of agreement around her.

"Screw y'all! Make your own dang food!" Tsuna rolled her eyes and pushed herself off of the love seat. A few girls snickered at her and Tsuna huffed as she passed them to get to the kitchen. She smiled when she seen the one cooking. "Ah, hey Haru. May I please have some~?"

Haru grinned. "Sorry Tsu." Tsuna pouted as she seen the plate of delicious looking food. She felt to lazy to actually make something good. Tsuna longingly watched as Haru scarfed down her food.

Tsuna sighed and grabbed a huge bowl and a bunch of spoons. She opened the freezer and contemplated on what ice cream she wanted. Hmmm. She pulled out a few random ice cream gallons and filled the bowl with a variety of ice cream bowl. Grabbing some whip cream she coating the top in a tall pile of the fluffy cream. Pouring some chocolate syrup on it, she added a bunch of cherries on top.

Haru blankly stared at her friend. "Your gonna get fat Tsu." Tsuna simply smiled cheekily and carried the large bowl into the resting room. Haru trailed behind her.

Tsuna pouted when she seen her seat was taken. She scanned for another comfy spot. Tsuna eventually plopped down on the end of the large white couch. Setting the bowl on the coffee table, she smirked as she seen a few girls eying her ice cream. She held up the spoons. "Who's gonna help me?"

A couple of the girls who complained earlier maneuvered over to her and grabbed the spoons. They all ate quite a bit. Eventually nearly everyone on the room had taken a few bites from the huge bowl. That's 18 people.

Tsuna sat back once she was full and let the others eat the rest. Haru scoffed. "If you guys get fat, blame Tsuna." Tsuna tossed a glare at her friend. "Oh hush."

Haru shrugged and sat next to her friend. "So how where your clients today Tsu?" Tsuna tilted her head back so it rested on the couch. "Not to bad. Had about five today. You?" Haru leaned so her head was on Tsuna's shoulder.

"I had about three. All cosplay of course." Tsuna nodded. "Yeah. I hope we have anoth-"

She was cut off as they heard the loud doorbell ring through out the whole building. All the girls jumped up and fled the room.

She dragged Haru behind her as they ran down a hallway to their rooms. Tsuna let go of Haru and entered her room.

Tsuna didn't bother to close her door as she pulled off her underwear she had been wearing in the resting room and pulled on tight black lacy outfit that clings tightly to her curves. Tsuna groaned as she put on a pair of shiny black stiletto calf-killers.

She quickly made her way towards her bathroom and put on some red lipstick. Making sure her hair was good, she checked herself in the mirror.

Tsuna was a short brown haired girl. Her hair was slightly wild on the top, but grew tame as the length continued down her back. She still had her make-up on from today's work. She had a small waist and pretty wide hips. Her breast weren't to big, not to small, but the outfit she was wearing pushed them up, making them seem bigger.

Tsuna was a very beautiful young girl. Tsuna closed her orange eyes and turned from the mirror.

Tsunayoshi Sawada _worked at a_ _brothel._

Tsunayoshi Sawada _sold_ _her body._

Tsunayoshi Sawada _was only 17._

And at the moment, Tsunayoshi Sawada _had to_ **work** _ **.**_

Tsuna smiled slyly at the men examining them. She made sure to show as much skin as possible. Hopefully she could get more money tonight.

The group of men pointed and giggled like school-girls. She inwardly smirked as she caught a few eyes. Haru, who was next to her rolled her eyes as Tsuna eyed the men. Tsuna grinned happily as a man picked her out from the line-up.

She looked back at Haru and grinned cheekily. Haru pouted and waved her friend away. As some men picked their girls, the others wandered toward the bar to mingle with the girls that weren't picked. Haru still had a chance. Haru turned and approached the men with a sly grin. "Hello boys~"

Tsuna swung her hips as she led the man to a room. The man ran his hand along her body as she moved.

Tsuna tried to estimate the amount of money she made today. Five men. She charged one man extra, because he used bondage and she needed another girl in the room for safety reasons. She could still feel the rope burns.

She led the man into the room and inwardly winced as the man practically threw her down on the bed. This would be her sixth man of the day. Well, at least she's getting good money.

– **So? Should I continue?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY SO I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER** **LETS JUST SAY I HAVE NO EXCUSES OTHER THAN IM STUCK LMAO.**

I really don't know where I'm going with any of these stories i had started. Like I have absolutely no plot. I cant even. ugh. what is plot. Lmao. Okay, so if anyone has plot ideas for any of my stories, please help!

Also I'm thinking of rewriting the Angel story. It would be the same only...I dunno. Any thoughts on that? Any Ideas?

I'm sorry for making everyone wait on my stories! I know they are not very well written, but I still like them. Please just bear with me.

Pm me if you have any ideas! I need a plot for all of my stories! I need people to help me out here. I have no imagination. Also, I'm not prone to OC's. I honestly don't like writing OC's XD.


End file.
